Hostage
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: Someone comes to Chilton with a gun. What will happen to Rory? Will she be okay? Who will try to save her? Based on an episode of OTH. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Well.. This idea was inspired by an episode of One Tree Hill. I hope you like it! This fic is rated T for fighting and a lot of blood and stuff.. blah blah blah. Well, please review and tell me if you like it or not! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of Story. _**

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned and reached over to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms out, then got up and headed towards the shower.

When I was done with the shower I got dressed and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and I went into the kitchen and sat down with my mom at the kitchen table. I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a long sip.

"Morning mom." I told her, sleepily.

"Morning kid. You ready to go to Lukes'? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" My mom responded in her usual upbeat voice.

"Yeah, let's go. I could use some pancakes." We both got up from the table and headed out the door. We decided to walk to Lukes' since it was warm outside.

--

The bell above the diner door chimed as the two Gilmores' walked into Lukes'.

"Luke! I would like a cup of the greatest beverage in the world, please!" Mom yelled at Luke as we sat down at the counter.

Luke walked up to the counter with the coffee pot in his hand and poured us both a cup. Mom stared at him in shock.

"Whoa. Did Luke Danes just pour us a cup of coffee without a lecture?" Lorelai grabbed her heart dramatically, "My heart! I think it stopped!"

"Do you have to make everything so dramatic? I just poured a cup of coffee. I could always take it away-" Luke started but mom cut him off.

"Oh, no! Don't take away the coffee. I'll be quiet. Promise." Mom smiled sweetly at Luke.

He rolled his eyes in return. "What do you two want to eat?"

"Pancakes with bacon and eggs. And more coffee." Mom said to him.

"I'll have the same." I told Luke. He walked in the back and started cooking our food.

After a few minutes Jess gave us our food.

"Thanks, Jess." I told him, smiling sweetly at him.

"No problem." He smiled at me. He rarely ever showed me his true smile, but he does sometimes. I knew that Jess liked me. Thats the reason Dean broke up with me. He got too jealous and just broke it off. I still wasn't sure about my feelings for him. I mean, he has good looks, he's smart, and he reads. What could be better? But I still don't think I feel _that _way about him.

"So, what do you say we go shopping tonight?" Mom asked me, interupting my thoughts.

"I'd say you were absolutely insane," I smiled at her. "Do I ever turn down a chance to go shopping?"

"Great! I need some new shoes." Mom told me grinning.

"You always need new shoes." I rolled my eyes at her. I swear, she goes through a new pair of shoes each week.

"I have to go. See you after school." I kissed my mom's cheek and straightened my skirt as I stood up.

"Bye kid. See you later." I walked out of the door and headed to the bus stop.

--

I walked off of the bus and headed inside Chilton, otherwise referred to as 'Hell'. As soon as I walked into the building Tristan walked up to me.

"Hey, Mary. How was your weekend?" Tristan asked me.

"It was fine, bible boy." I told him. Was he ever going to learn my name?

"Do you want to know what I did?" He asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway." I said, annoyed.

He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I thought about you."

"Well, don't I feel special." I rolled my eyes at him. We arrived at my locker. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn locker." I muttered to myself.

"Need some help?" He smirked at me. "Look out." He punched the locker and it flung open. I stumbled backwards because it almosthit me.

"See you later,Mare." He smirked at me, and with that, he walked away. I don't know what it was about Tristan, but I actually like how we banter all the time. Although, I would never admit it outloud to him.

The warning bell rang, which means that I had to get to class. I walked into the classroom and sat down in the front row. The teacher started talking, but my mind kept drifting to a certain blonde haired boy.

--

Lunch arrived pretty quickly for me. I walked into the cafeteria and went over to Paris, Madeline, and Louise and sat down beside them.

"Hey Rory." Madeline said to me.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I asked them as I opened my lunch.

"Nothing much. I didn't see you at my party this weekend." Louise said.

"Yeah, sorry. Me and my mom had stuff to do." I told her.

"Whatever. No big deal." She told me.

We all just talked until lunch was almost over. Then, Tristan walked up to us and sat down beside me.

"Hello, ladies. Miss me?" Tristan asked us.

"Oh, yes. I just saw you last hour. I don't know how I survived this long." I told him sarcastically.

"No worries. I'm here now." He smirked at me. I had to admit, I was starting to become addicted to that smirk.

We all laughed and talked until all of a sudden a gunshot was heard.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? I always complain to people when they write cliffhangers, but it is so much fun to write! Leave some comments!_

_3 Roxy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. That's about all I can say. I never expected to get 27 reviews for my first chapter! You guys seriously made my day! I opened my inbox and it was full of reviews! I wasn't sure anyone would like this story! I feel all tingly inside. hehe. Ok, a few people didn't like the way I wrote in first person POV, so I changed it to 3rd person. Hope you will like it better. Also, this is based on an episode of One Tree Hill called "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" It just premiered tonight and it was the best episode of OTH that I have seen! It inspired me to write the next chapter of my story! Plus, all of the reviews pushed me to write more. I hope you like it! _

**_Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter, do you think in the past couple days that would change?_**

* * *

_Previously: _

_We all laughed and talked until all of a sudden a gunshot was heard._

* * *

Everyone started screaming and tried to run. A lot of people got out, but there were a few who couldn't escape. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and ran with her towards the door. They were almost at the door when the guy with the gun shut it before they got out.

"Everyone get down on the floor!" The gunman shouted. All of the girls were in tears as they dropped to the ground, as told.

"Hey man, listen-" Tristan started.

"Get on the floor, or I'll shoot!" The gunman said to Tristan as he held the gun above his head. Tristan held up his hands in defeat as he sat down on the ground next to Rory, who was terrified. There weren't a lot of people in the gym, but there was enough. The people in the gym were Rory, Tristan, Paris, Madeline, and some guy from Rory's English class.

"Everyone stay on the ground. I won't hurt anyone if I get what I want!" He yelled.

"Tristan, I'm scared." Rory said with tears in her eyes. Tristan looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," He whispered back to her. "I'll get us out of here."

--

"Luke! More coffee, please!" Lorelai yelled across the diner.

"Can I finish serving the customers first?" Luke responded back to her.

"If you must." She said back to him. While Lorelai was waiting for Luke, her cell phone rang.

"Outside!" Luke yelled. Lorelai ignored him and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Is this Ms. Gilmore?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asked.

"This is the Hartford Police. There is someone inside Chilton shooting. We think your daughter may be inside."

Lorelai already had tears falling down her cheeks. "Is she okay?"

"We aren't exacty sure yet. She's been inside for about 15 minutes."

"I'm on my way." Lorelai hung up her phone with tears rolling down her cheeks. This had to be a dream.

Luke walked up to a crying Lorelai. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's Rory. There..Someone is shooting at Chilton. Rory is inside."

"Everybody out!" Luke yelled at the people in the diner. "Foods on the house, just leave now!"

"Luke-"

"Come on. We are going to the school." Luke said. He grabbed Lorelai's hand and lead her out of the diner.

--

Tristan and Rory were sitting next to each other on the floor as the gunman paced around the cafeteria.

"Tristan!" The man with the gun called out to him. "Get your ass over here." Tristan hesitantly stood up and walked over to him.

"Call the police. Tell them that if they don't give me $10,000 in 30 minutes I'll start shooting." Tristan just stared at him in shock. 10,000 dollars? That was a lot of money for the police to come up with in the next half hour.

"Do it now, or I'll just shoot you!" The gunman yelled at him. Tristan fearfully took out his cell phone and slowly dialed the number, as he was told. Someone picked up on the other line.

"_Hello?" _The policeman on the other line answered.

"Yeah, this is Tristan DuGrey. Me and 4 other people are in the Chilton cafeteria and some guy is holding us hostage. He said that if you don't bring him $10,000 in 30 minutes he will start shooting." Tristan told the man.

"_Listen, kid, is there any way you can get out of that cafeteria?"_ The man asked.

"No. There is no way. He has a gun. He'll shoot us if we do," The gunman pointed to his wrist, indicating him to hurry up. "Look, we just want to get out of here alive. Please bring the money." Tristan said quickly.

"_Ok. Just tell the gunman not to start shooting. If he'll let you out, will get him the money."_

The gunman took the phone out of Tristan's hand.

"Just bring me the damn money and call this cell when you have it. You have half an hour. The time starts now." The gunman hung up the phone.

"Please, just let us go!" Rory screamed at the gunman with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just shut up, alright! I'll let you go when I have my money. Unless you start misbehaving, then I will shoot." He held the gun in the air to emphasize his point.

Rory put her head in her hands and started sobbing hysterically. Tristan walked back over to her and crouched down beside her. He put his arm around her.

"Tristan, we aren't going to get out of here! He is going to keep us here until they bring him the money, and they won't bring it! I know they won't." She said.

"Listen to me, Rory. We _are_ going to get out of here. Trust me." Tristan said with determination in his voice.

--

When Lorelai and Luke arrived, there were SWAT cars surrounding the whole building. They both got out of the truck and went over to one of the officers.

"Officer, my daughter is inside. You have to get her out!" Lorelai told him with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Ma'am, we are doing everything we can. The gunman has requested $10,000. We don't know if we can get that within the next 15 minutes." The officer told her.

"No, you don't understand. You _have_ to get that money! You can't let those children in there die!" Lorelai started yelling at him.

"You need to calm down. We are trying our hardest to get them out." The officer told Lorelai calmly.

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down when my daughter is in there! She could die!" Lorelai shouted at him.

Luke stood in the background listening to their conversation. He couldn't let Rory die. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there while Rory was being held hostage in that building. So, while Lorelai stood arguing with the officer, Luke cautiously walked to the side of the building. Luckily, the door was unlocked. He looked around, and when he was sure that no one was watching, he went inside the building. Risking his own life to save Rory's.

--

Tristan sat with Rory on the floor, who had somewhat calmed down by now. They have been in there for 20 minutes. They only had 10 minutes until the gunman would start shooting. Everyone was sitting together, trying to figure out how to get out of that cafeteria.

"All of the doors are locked. There is absolutely no way we can get out unless someone unlocks it from the outside." Paris explained to the other four teenagers.

"Well, then we have to figure out another way! I have to get out of here." Madeline said to Paris.

"We all have to get out of here! It's not all about you!" The boy, whose name is Robby, as everyone found out earlier.

Madeline just ignored him and started to cry again.

"Let's all just stay calm. We just have to wait until the police come get us." Rory said to the group.

The gunman was starting to grow impatient. He wanted his money, and he wanted it now. Even if he had to risk a life to get it.

"The police obviously don't care about you enough to get me my money. Your time is running out. If they don't call in the next 5 minutes, someone is going to die." He said to the frightened teens.

Tristan stood up. "Please, you don't have to do this!" He tried reasoning with him.

"I need money. You don't understand. This is how desperate I am to get it."

"There are other ways to get money! You could get a job or-"

"Don't you go telling me what to do! I hear enough of that from everyone else in my life!" The gunman yelled loudly at Tristan.

Tristan backed up from the gunman. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But this is wrong. You have no good reason to hold us kids hostage. We didn't do anything to you."

"I know that. But I need this money. I'm sorry, but this is the way I had to do it."

Tears were forming in Rory's eyes again. "Isn't this possibly the worst thing you can do, though? When you get the money, how will you get out of here? There are SWAT cars surrounding the school. You'll just go to jail for shooting on school property."

"I'll find a way out. Now sit back down!" He yelled.

--

Luke wandered through the school, trying to be as quiet as possible. He had no idea where the hell he was going. He just knew that he had to find Rory and get her out of there. Soon enough, he heard voices through two huge doors leading into the cafeteria.

* * *

_Well, the Luke thing was kind of spontaneous. It was going to be Jess, but I decided to have Luke go in instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer than the last one... but it's still kind of short. I'll try to lengthen the chapters a little more. Please review! Oh, you can also visit my homepage. The link is in my profile! _

_Roxy_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! Is till can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! It's amazing! It makes me feel all happy inside. Now, I know it took me longer than it usually does to get this chapter up, but I couldn't really figure out how I was going to write it. Plus, I was a tad bit lazy. Hehe. Well, it's here now and that's all that counts! I just got on spring break, so that's why I had some time to write this. It's not super long, but at least it's something, right? Some people might get a little mad at me for this chapter, but I hope you will continue to read it! I think there will only be one more chapter after this one. I'll try to make the last chapter really long. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it... yet. (Evil laugh)

* * *

_Previously: _

_Luke wandered through the school, trying to be as quiet as possible. He had no idea where the hell he was going. He just knew he had to find Rory and get her out of there. Soon enough, he heard voices through two huge doors leading into the cafeteria._

* * *

Lorelai finally got tired of arguing with the officer. She turned away from him, frustrated, expecting to see Luke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, confused.

She started walking around looking for him. He wouldn't just leave her, would he? After searching for a few more minutes, she started to panic.

Where was he?

--

Meanwhile, inside of the cafeteria, Rory was starting to pull herself together. She had to get out of there somehow. She glanced around the cafeteria, in hopes of finding someway out. Oh, God! What if I don't get out? What if I'll never see my mom again? What if the gunman kills us all? No. He can't do that. Someone will come and help us. Someone will get us out of here.

Tristan scooted over beside Rory and took her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her with a concerned look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Well, I'm not exactly 'okay'. What if we don't get out of here? I _have_ to get out of here, Tristan! I need to see my mom and-"

"Rory, stop. We _will_ get out of here. I promise you that. One way or another, we are _all_ going to get out of here safely." Tristan said calmly.

"How can you stay so calm about this? He could shoot you at any minute! He could shoot any of us!" Rory whispered harshly.

"Someone has to stay calm about this. You can't just start freaking out. I know that it's scary, but we all have to stay calm. He won't shoot any of us. I won't let him, okay?"

"Okay. So, how exactly are we going to get out of here? We can't really just walk through the doors and there is no other way out." Rory told him.

"I'll figure it out. You just have to trust me, alright?"

"I _do_ trust you, Tristan, I just don't want you to end up getting shot by doing something stupid." Rory whispered.

"That won't happen." Tristan said confidently.

--

Luke stared at the two big doors in front of him. He was almost positive that these doors lead to the cafeteria. He had to do this. He needed to get Rory out of there. He took a deep breath and pushed the two doors open. As he did so, the gunman turned quickly and pointed the gun at his head.

"What the hell do you think your doing in here!" The gunman angrily shouted at Luke.

"I just need to make sure everyone was okay." Luke said calmly.

"Luke! What are you doing in here?" Rory asked him.

"I just needed to see if you were okay." He said to her.

"I'm fine, you just need to get out of here."

"Get the hell out of here! You coming in here was a bad idea. I'm starting to get really pissed off here. They haven't brought me the money yet! Someone is going to die. I told them to get the money to me in half an hour. Half an hour, damn it! It's been 35 minutes. I said I was going to start shooting people if they took too long." The gunman turned around and faced the students. Rory scooted closer to Tristan and he put a protective arm around here.

"So, who's going to be the first to die?" The gunman angrily shouted.

"Please, just leave the kids alone. You don't need all of them. Let them go and just keep me." Luke tried reasoning with the gunman.

"No. I need everyone here. Eventually on of the parents will give me the money."

"Please. We can talk. I can help you." Luke pleaded.

"No one can help me!" The gunman yelled.

"Rory, I want you to head towards the door with the others." Tristan whispered to Rory.

"What? We can't do that. He will see us." Rory said confused.

"I'm going to distract him so you can get out."

"You can't do that, Tristan! It's too risky. He'll shoot you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, that's a risk I'll have to take. As long as you're safe everything will be alright." Tristan said.

Tears started to form in Rory's eyes. "I can't let you do this, Tristan."

"I have to, Rory."

"Rory couldn't let him do this. She wouldn't risk him getting shot for here. Rory opened her mouth to protest but Tristan cut her off.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Rory. Tell the others what to do and when I get up, you all go out the door." Tristan told her forcefully. Rory just sat there in shock. Why was he risking his own life for all of them? Rory knew that Tristan was stubborn, so there was no way to talk him out of it. A single tear ran down Rory's cheek and she looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Please be careful, Tristan." Rory said to a shocked Tristan. She went over to the others and told them Tristan's plan. Now all they had to do was wait for Tristan to go over to the gunman.

--

Meanwhile, Lorelai was getting worried about Luke. She knew that he wouldn't just leave her there while Rory was inside. Where could he be? Wait, he wouldn't go inside, would he? No, he couldn't. There was no way to get in there without someone seeing him. But where else could he be?

Lorelai ran up to an officer. "Hi, um, I know your probably sick of me by now, but I think my friend is inside. I don't know how he would have gotten inside, but I can't find him anywhere. There isn't any other way inside, is there?"

"I don't know. This is a big school. He could have snuck through one of the side doors." The officer said.

Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes. "No. He… he couldn't do that!"

"Are you sure he's not out here?" The officer asked her.

"I'm sure. I've looked everywhere."

"Well, then the gunman probably has him held hostage also. There is nothing we can do at the time except wait. The gunman has raised the price to $5,000,000. He said if anyone makes him mad in there, then he will shoot." The officer told Lorelai.

--

Tristan took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly walked over to the gunman.

"What the hell are you doing? Go sit back down!" The gunman yelled at Tristan.

"Look, I just want to talk." Tristan told him calmly.

"Sit down before I make you sit down." He told Tristan

"I'm not going to sit down until we can talk." Tristan said. He looked over at Rory and he nodded at her. Rory nodded back and told the others to follow her. They started slowly inching towards the door as Tristan kept talking to the gunman. Luke noticed the others moving towards the door and realized what they were doing. He walked up to the gunman and stood beside Tristan.

"Ok, you guys are really starting to piss me off! And you don't want me to get pissed off at the moment." He added. Then the gunman noticed the others moving towards the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? This is not a game!" The gunman yelled as he pointed the gun at Rory, who was leading the group out.

"Um, just finding a more comfortable position. This floor was really starting to hurt me." Rory answered. The gunman had an angry glare in his eyes. He was not going to take this from some girl. Tristan saw the gunman starting to pull the trigger. Tristan did the first thing that came to this mind; he tackled the gunman to the ground and tried to wrestle the gun away from him. They both had a hold on the gun. Luke jumped in and tried to grab the gun away from both of them. The gun was pointing towards Luke. The gunman got a hold on the trigger and pulled it back. A loud gunshot echoed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone except Rory ran out of the cafeteria screaming. Rory couldn't move though. She just sat there in shock as Luke fell to the ground with blood seeping through his shirt.

Tristan was even more determined to get the gun away from him now. He punched the gunman in his face with all the strength he had. The gunman's eyes shut. Tristan took this as an advantage and took the gun away from him. He quickly ran over to Luke's side and checked his pulse. He lowered his head when he felt no pulse. He looked up and found Rory sitting down on the floor, her eyes wide with shock. Tristan went over to her and pulled her off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Ror," Tristan said to her. "We have to get out of here before he wakes up." Tristan whispered to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She leaned her head into his chest and started to cry. Luke couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Nothing could hurt Luke. He's never even gotten sick. He couldn't be dead now. As Tristan was comforting Rory, another gunshot echoed through the cafeteria and Tristan fell backwards onto the floor as Rory screamed.

* * *

_Well, there it was! What did you think? I know you probably hate me for killing Luke, but it was necessary. Now, what is going to happen to Tristan? Will he survive or will he die too? (evil laugh) It's so much fun to see you squirm. Well, I can't exactly **see **you, but you are probably squirming and it's pretty funny to picture. Hehe. Well, I'm already starting on the next, and possibly final, chapter. I'm not exactly sure when it will be up, though. I'll try to get it up here by this weekend, but no promises._ **Please review and tell me what you think!**

_Roxy_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Ok, so I got a couple mean reviews for last chapter. I thought you would be mad for me killing Luke, but I didn't expect you to completely hate me for it. :( It needed to be done, though. Ok, so this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, I don't really know why, but it was. I tried to get it out sooner, but I couldn't think of the right way to write it.. so it took me a little longer than I thought. Anyways, thanks for all of the good reviews I got! I hope you still enjoy my story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that.**

_Now, without further ado, the 4th and final chapter of **Hostage**_,

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_"I'm so sorry, Ror. We have to get out of here before he wakes up." Tristan whispered to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and started to cry. Luke couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Nothing could hurt Luke. He's never even gotten sick. He couldn't be dead now. As Tristan was comforting Rory, another gunshot was heard and Tristan fell backwards onto the floor as Rory screamed._

"Tristan!" Rory screamed as he fell backwards on the floor. She looked up and saw the gunman on the floor with another gun in his hands. He had an evil grin on his face, as if he was enjoying watching Tristan fall to the floor. Rory immediately dropped to the floor beside Tristan.

The gunman stood up. "Back away from him now!" He yelled at Rory.

"Why the hell are you doing this! You've killed two people that I really care about! How could you do this to me?" Rory screamed while hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"You won't be in pain much longer, sweetie." The gunman said as he pointed the gun at Rory. A loud gunshot echoed through the gym as the gunman fell to the ground with blood trickling down his face. Rory looked towards the entrance and saw about 15 armed police officers. One of them came up to her.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The officer asked her.

"I'm fine, just help my friend!" Rory said frantically as she pointed to Tristan. Another officer ran over to Tristan and another went over to Luke.

"This one didn't make it." The officer said, referring to Luke.

"This one's alive! We need a paramedic in here now!" The officer yelled as he checked Tristan's pulse.

---

Lorelai was pacing in front of the school as 3 students came running out of the building. The police officers walked up to them and checked to make sure they were unarmed. When they were cleared, they all ran up to there parents. Lorelai looked around for Rory, but couldn't find her. Lorelai walked over to Paris.

"Paris, is Rory okay?" Lorelai choked out.

Paris looked at the ground. "There was a gunshot and we all ran out of the caferteria. I thought Rory was behind all of us, but I guess she wasn't. I'm sorry."

"Wait, was Rory shot?" Lorelai panicked.

"No, there was this older guy that came into the cafeteria. He said that he had to make sure Rory was okay. He was the one that was shot." Paris whispered to Lorelai.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered to herself.

One of the officers inside paged the paramedics and told them it was safe to come inside. The team of paramedics rushed inside the cafeteria. Lorelai walked up to an officer.

"Can I go inside now? I need to see my daughter." Lorelai asked the man.

"I'm still not sure if it's safe for you to go in right now, ma'am."

"Please! I _have_ to see my daughter and make sure she is okay!" Lorelai shouted.

"I'm sure your daughter is fine, ma'am. You just have to wait until they come out." The officer explained to Lorelai.

---

Rory saw the paramedics rush through the door. The police lead them over to Tristan. They all immediately dropped to his side and inspected the wound on his left shoulder. He was having trouble breathing, so they had to start pumping air into his lungs.

Rory looked over at the doctors who were examining Luke. They loaded him on a gurney and covered him up. Rory ran over to him.

"Luke, you have to wake up! You can't leave us yet! You shouldn't have came in here! If I had just got out of the cafeteria quicker, then you would still be alive." Rory let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, miss. He's gone." A paramedic told Rory. It's weird, really. Only _two _words can ruin your life. Two words. That's all it takes. '_He's gone'._ Rory held on to Luke.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Rory whispered to him. The paramedics pulled her away from him and rolled him out the doors. Rory wiped the tears that continued to fall.

"We're losing him!" Tristan's paramedic yelled. They performed CPR on Tristan, hoping he will start breathing again.

Rory ran over to Tristan and dropped to the floor beside him.

"Come on, Tristan. You have to breath. Please! I can't lose you, too." Rory said to an unconsious Tristan.

"We have a pulse!" One of the doctors yelled. "He's breathing again." Rory sighed in relief.

Tristan's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Rory and she gave him a small smile.

"I thought you were gone for a second there." Rory whispered to him.

"I'm not going to leave you yet... Mary." Tristan said before he closed his eyes again.

---

There was people shouting as paramedics came through the doors pushing the gurney that had Luke on it. Lorelai immediately ran up there.

"What's going on in there? Is my baby alright?" Lorelai asked the doctors frantically.

"There is a girl inside. She's fine. There is another boy in there also. I'm not sure if he's okay yet. Unfortunately, this one didn't make it. He was real brave for going back in there."

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure of his name. From what I heard, he snuck in and saved some of the kids." The doctor told her.

"Can I see him?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I don't think I can let you do that, ma'am." He said.

"He might be my friend that came with me today! I have to know if it's him!" Lorelai shouted at the man.

The doctor walked to the side of the gurney and gently pulled back the sheet. There was Luke. He looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. Lorelai could only stare at him. She was in complete shock. She walked over to him and laid her head down on his chest.

"Luke," Tears were burning in her eyes "Why did you have to go back in there? You saved her. You saved all of them."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have to take him to the ambulance." The doctor said to her.

"No! He has to stay here! Rory needs to see him!" Lorelai was screaming now. "He doesn't have his hat on! He needs his baseball hat! He's not Luke without his hat!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." The doctor covered Luke back up and started to roll him to the ambulance.

"Wait! You can't take him yet! He's not supposed to be gone!" Lorelai yelled at him.

"Ma'am! You have to stay back." The doctor told her firmly. Lorelai dropped to the ground sobbing. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her best friend was being taken away. Luke was the strongest person she knew. He _couldn't_ be dead now. She would never get to tell him how she really felt now. She loved him so much.

---

Inside the cafeteria, the doctors were putting Tristan on a gurney so they could take him to the hospital. Rory stayed by his side the whole time, thinking that if she left him, something would go wrong and she would lose him, too.

"Miss, we are going to take him to the ambulance now. Do you want to ride to the hospital with him?" A paramedic asked Rory.

"Yes, please. I don't want to leave him yet." Rory said to him. They all walked outside together. Rory automatically saw her mom on the ground with her head in her hands. Rory assumed that she saw Luke because they brought him out first. Rory ran over to her mom and threw her arms around her. It shocked Lorelai at first, because she didn't know Rory came out yet. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory, scared to let go.

"Thank God you're okay." Lorelai whispered to her.

"I was so scared, mom."

"Me too, kid. Me too." They just sat there for a few minutes holding each other.

"Luke risked his life to save mine, mom. He said he needed to make sure I was okay. That's why he came inside." Rory whispered to her mom.

"I can't believe he's gone now. It all seems so unreal. Like a bad dream." Lorelai said. If only it was a bad dream. Then she could just wake up and go get some coffee from Luke. Everything would be alright.

"Miss, did you want to ride in the ambulance to the hospital?" The doctor asked Rory.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked panicked.

"No, I'm fine. Tristan was shot. I was going to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with him." Rory explained to her mom.

"No. You are staying with me! I'm not letting you out of my sight." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I have to do this. Tristan saved my life. I have to go with him." Rory told her.

Lorelai sighed. There was no way she was going to talk Rory out of going. "Fine. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, kid." Lorelai said. Rory got up and got into the ambulance with Tristan. She sat down next to him. He was awake right now.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked softly.

"I wanted to stay with you. I need to make sure you're okay." Rory confessed.

"You should be with your mom. Not with me."

"My mom's meeting me at the hospital. I just want to stay with you." Rory said shyly.

"I'm glad you did." Tristan smiled slightly.

"If I kiss you, will it hurt?" Rory asked him.

Tristan laughed a little. "No, it won't hurt at all." Rory smiled and leaned down and gave him a small kiss.

Tristan smirke at Rory. "So it takes a hostage situation to make you finally kiss me?"

"What can I say, I like to make things difficult." Rory smiled at him. Tristan was going to be okay, and right now, that's what mattered.

**THE END**

* * *

_Now seriously, did you really think I would be mean enough to kill Luke **and** Tristan? That would be just cruel! So, what did you think of the final chapter? I decided to end it here because that basically covered all of the hostage stuff that I wanted to write about. I didn't really want to write about what happens after the whole thing, because I think that would be boring. Thank you for reading my story! I really hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did, please take the time to review! Thanks again!_

Roxy


End file.
